<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Forbidden Love by GayRainbowBridge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930302">A Forbidden Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge'>GayRainbowBridge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thorki Stories/Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Internal Conflict, M/M, Secret Relationship, Self-Hatred, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel), Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams of Thor are keeping Loki up at night and haunting his every waking moment. Seeking to get rid of his inappropriate feelings, Loki avoids his Brother who becomes concerned at Loki's distance from him and demands the truth from Loki. But what else was a god of Lies to do but do the one thing he did best?</p><p>But when Thor admits he has feelings for Loki also, things begin to get a bit more complicated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fandral/Loki (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thorki Stories/Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⚠️Warning: implied blow job, wet dreams⚠️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thor, wait—"</p><p>Loki gasped, gripping Thor's long blond hair, as the older man's head bobbed up and down, Loki's pale face flushing a dark shade of crimson.</p><p>The room was dimly lit by candle light, something Loki enjoyed doing before going to bed as it made the room feel soothing to him, calming his mind that always ran a thousand miles an hour after the day had long since finished.</p><p>It was far past midnight, too late for any sort of activity that would make sense if anyone came to Loki's room and found him and Thor there together. It would be rather difficult to explain why Thor would be there, though Loki doubted anyone would guess the real reason as to why Thor was there. He'd be horrified, though, if anyone <em>did</em> find out.</p><p>Thor had snuck in only moments ago and had Loki pressed against the sheets of the bed, bare to Thor's blue eyes casting over Loki's body, before trailing kisses all over Loki's soft skin making the younger succumb to the blondes gentle touches, wanting nothing more than Thor to touch him in the way that made Loki feel so wanted, despite the danger.</p><p>Thor pulled away, smirking slightly in a way that made Loki want to look away, but he didn't, instead forcing himself to meet Thor's unwavering gaze. "Why? You obviously want it. Why do you command me to halt myself from pleasuring you?"</p><p>Loki was breathing too hard, he knew. He was a mess, his hair tangled, locks of stray hair falling in his green eyes that regarded Thor with a deep wanting that he couldn't deny.</p><p>"Thor," he breathed out, trying to gather himself but failing horribly at the simple task. "What if we are caught? Father—"</p><p>"I do not care about Father," Thor cut across him. "Why do you push me away? This is more than because of Father, isn't it? Tell me the truth, Loki. What is it that ails you?"</p><p>Loki looked up at Thor through his long lashes. "You know why! This, what we are doing...you know it is forbidden. This is a forbidden love, Thor!"</p><p>Thor only smiled a dazzling smile that made Loki weak in his heart, unable to look away from his older Brother.</p><p>"Isn't that the best kind?" He whispered, going back to press his lips to Loki's and—</p><p>BANG!</p><p>"Ah!"</p><p>Loki shot up like a bullet, looking around widely for the source of the loud noise that had awoken him from his dream.</p><p>He glanced over at the window and scowled. It was wide open, one of the little doors for it having banged shut, most likely repeatedly until he woke. He was half annoyed but also half grateful at being woken.</p><p>He stood unsteadily, marching over to the window and pulling it shut, but not before feeling the gentle night breeze that blew through it. He sighed, biting hard at his lip. This was the third night in a row now that he'd had these dreams. They were reoccurring, taunting him with the impossibility of them.</p><p>Why? Why did it have to be him? It could have been anyone, anyone at all, but it was only him that Loki wanted. Only Thor.</p><p>Only his Brother.</p><p>Loki tastes copper. He'd bitten so hard, his lip had started to bleed.</p><p>"Oh bother," he muttered. He frowned suddenly, then glanced down. "Oh, <em>bother!</em>" He repeated with even more annoyance.</p><p>Muttering viciously under his breath, Loki headed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him before turning the tap to the shower to the lowest temperature. He stripped his clothing before stepping under the cold stream.</p><p>Unlike most people, the cold didn't particularly bother Loki. In fact, he found it rather soothing as it ran over his pale skin, unmarked by kissed bruises he'd had in his dream...</p><p>Loki shook his head. "For the love of Odin," he cursed. "What is wrong with me?"</p><p>After dealing with his problem, Loki turned off the tap, wrapping a towel around his waist and went back to his room.</p><p>He frowned at his drawers. It was nearly morning. There was no point in putting back on his night clothes. He extracted his Asgardian attire, throwing them haphazardly on, barely paying attention. He then pulled out a small book and quilt.</p><p>He went and sat crossed legged on the bed, flipping the book to a fresh page.</p><p>Pushing the stay strands of hair from his face, Loki began to write.</p><p>
  <em>'Tonight I had another one of those dreams. It seemed even more real than the last. My body is beginning to be affected while I sleep and my feelings for him have not diminished at all. They are only growing each night and day, and worry about seeing him later. I do not know how to act around him anymore and I worry he will think something is wrong. I do not know what I shall say if he asks me what the matter is with me. Should I tell him the truth? That is not ideal in the least. He would only be disgusted. Who would want me-'</em>
</p><p>Loki stopped. The dream Thor's words echoed in his head.</p><p>
  <em>'Why do you push me away? This is more than because of Father, isn't it? Tell me the truth, Loki.'</em>
</p><p>But how was Loki meant to tell the truth? He was the God of Lies. It was all he knew how to do! Besides how could he tell the truth...</p><p>...when he couldn't even stop lying to himself?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki rubbed tiredly at his eyes as he went down to the kitchens to catch a quick breakfast. He rarely ate with his family usually, always being too busy for such things as chit chat in the morning. But since the dreams had started, he would now simply refuse point blank to attend any meal Time, though he suspected Frigga was getting tired of Loki avoiding the lot of them.</p><p>He greeted the cooks there with the usual manner of a princeling that he was, charming smiles and nods to them all. They knew Loki quite well as they saw him most days, sometimes if he had the spare moment, helping out with some of the chores. He didn't mind. It took his mind off of his problems and was usually rewarded with treats.</p><p>He picked up a green apple from one of the many tables, tossing it up and catching it as he walked to the back door that led out back where the cooks would pick up the food from the delivery carriage. He took in a deep breath of the clean air, clearing his head. For a moment, he felt better, calm and peaceful.</p><p>"Brother?"</p><p>Loki helped, spinning around and stared wide eyes at the large blond who seemed to have materialised out of nowhere. "Thor! What-"</p><p>"Terribly sorry, Loki. I did not mean to give you such a fright," Thor apologized looking at Loki's shocked expression.</p><p>"No, no. It's quite alright," Loki quickly amended. "Just...startled. What are you doing back here?"</p><p>Thor smiled making Loki swallow. Oh, Norns. He wished he could have avoided Thor until at least the afternoon. He couldn't deal with Thor when the dream was so fresh in his mind and having Thor smile at him like that!</p><p>"Volstagg is having a - what do the mortals call it? - a 'hissy fit'?" Thor chuckled. "He missed breakfast and apparently refuses to train until he had had a sufficient meal."</p><p>"Oh, dear. That's no good, is it?" Loki said, shaking his head. "I didn't think Volstagg needed to train really. The amount of food he eats all he will have to do to defeat the enemy is sit on them."</p><p>Thor struggled not to laugh with obvious difficulty. "Now, Loki. Don't be like that."</p><p>Loki smiled. "Of course, Thor. My apologies to the poor man."</p><p>Thor sighed, though he still smiled. "You're such a jester. Why don't you join us for training, Loki? We haven't talked or even been in one another's company in quite a while. And I'm sure you'd like to show off how good you are with the dagger to the others?"</p><p><em>'No. I can't be around you. You don't understand</em><em>,' </em>Loki thought, panicked, but unable to decline without raising any alarm in Thor. He didn't let his inner thoughts show as he forced a smile. "That sounds lovely."</p><p>Thor's face brightened. "Great! I'll get Volstagg his food and I'll meet you at the arena."</p><p>Loki nodded as Thor turned away and disappeared through the kitchen door. Loki, seeing no other way out of it, went down to the arena pavilion. He knew if he didn't go, Thor would find out and be upset. He said already that he and like hadn't been spending a lot of time together recently. If he didn't go, Thor would know Loki was avoiding him. It didn't take a genius to figure that out.</p><p>Loki could hear the sound of swords clanging together before he even arrived at the arena. When he did reach the pavilion he saw Sif, a long, dark haired maiden, fighting with Fandral, a short blond haired lad that always seemed to be smiling a charming smile that would catch most ladies off guard.</p><p>Sif blocked Fandral's jab as he stomach and sent his sword flying, leveling her sword at Fandral's chest who backed up quickly before she swept his legs out from under him making him give a rather unmanly yell as he fell back, landing hard on his back. He groaned, holding his stomach seeming to have the wind knocked out of him.</p><p>Sif smiled, stretching out her arm for him to take, pulling him to his feet.</p><p>"Rounds four goes once again to Lady Sif!" Volstagg announced from where he was sitting at the sidelines.</p><p>"She's cheating somehow, I swear!" Fandral protested though he was smiling despite himself.</p><p>Sif pointed the sword at him. "What was that, Fandral? I didn't quite catch it."</p><p>Fandral raised his hands in surrender. "Nothing, darling Sif."</p><p>Sif rolled her eyes. That's when she spotted Loki standing unsure, watching them all. "Loki? What are you doing here?" She asked more out of surprise than anything.</p><p>Loki didn't blame her. He rarely ever trained with anyone else around. He was always afraid of being made fun of. But that was the least of his worries nowadays.</p><p>Loki frowned slightly. "Oh, well, I-"</p><p>"Loki! How good of you to join us!" Fandral declared, grinning at the raven haired prince.</p><p>Loki sighed but smiled despite himself. "Yes, hello to you too, Fandral."</p><p>Fandral's grin widened. "Have you come to train today? Thor has been telling us how skilled you are at throwing knives," Fandral winked at him. "Come forth and dazzle us with your talents, great prince!"</p><p>"Stop flirting, Fandral. I doubt Loki is flattered," Sif said, shoving th blond playfully.</p><p>Loki glanced away quickly. It wasn't a secret that Fandral 'swung both ways' as the Midgardian's say. But he never thought Fandral's charms would be directed at him. At least, nothing too serious anyway. Fandral was all about playful banter and teasing flirts with just about everyone. But sometimes Loki would catch Loki off guard and leave Loki a flustering mess.</p><p>"Thor asked me to be here. I ran into him only moments ago and said I should join in training," Loki said, looking back and seeing Volstagg perk up.</p><p>"Was he getting me food?" He asked eagerly. "Did he get some sponge cake? That's my favourite breakfast food."</p><p>Loki smiled wryly. "I didn't stick around long enough to find out."</p><p>Volstagg pouted. "I want sponge cake."</p><p>Sif shook her head. "I don't even think sponge cake is an actual breakfast food."</p><p>"Anything can be breakfast so long as it's edible," Volstagg protested instantly.</p><p>"Well, that depends on what you consider is edible," Sif said.</p><p>Fandral grinned at her. "I've heard from quite a few young ladies that something I gave them was rather edible. I believe they enjoyed it immensely."</p><p>"Ew, Fandral! Must you?" Sif complained.</p><p>"I must," Fandral said with a dramatic, tragic sounding sigh.</p><p>Loki rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Brother, you made it!"</p><p>Loki looked around to see Thor, a basket in his hand. He went over to Volstagg, handing it over who eagerly opened it. "Sponge cake!" He yelled, delighted.</p><p>"I remembered you liked it so I had the cooks make some up," Thor said and Volstagg thanked him. "Let's get to training then. How many times has Sif won so far?"</p><p>"Hey!" Fandral said indignantly. "I could have won too, you know!"</p><p>"Four, nil to Sif," Volstagg supplied his voice muffled as he had stuffed his face with sponge cake.</p><p>"Oh, shut up and eat your sponge cake," Fandral snapped.</p><p>Volstagg saluted. "Will do."</p><p>"Don't be such a sore loser," Sif stated and Fandral stuck his tongue out at her.</p><p>"Loki. Would you like to show them your knife throwing skills? I've been telling them about it and they said they'd like to see it sometime. Perhaps now?" Thor said, smiling at Loki.</p><p>Loki nodded. He hoped Thor hadn't been bragging too much about his skills.</p><p>He pulled a knife from his weapons belt he kept under his shirt, lifting it in his hand and aiming it at the target. He threw it.</p><p>Perfect shot.</p><p>Fandral whistled. "Dang, you got aim. Not bad at all," he said, surveying the knife sunken into the very middle of the bullseye, the handle still shaking.</p><p>"You definitely got talent with those knives," Sif admitted, impressed.</p><p>Hogun, who had been practicing javelin throwing rolled his eyes. "Lucky shot."</p><p>Loki frowned but Thor just shook his head. "Don't take what Hogun says to heart. He doesn't think anyone's good enough but himself," Thor whispered to him.</p><p>Loki nodded, stepping away slightly. He was too close to Thor and it was making his nerves jump all over the place. Luckily, Thor didn't seem to notice anything unusual.</p><p>"Shall we practice sword fighting then?" Fandral suggested.</p><p>"You only want to do that so you can beat Sif at least once," Volstagg said with a snort of laughter.</p><p>"Is there something wrong with wanting to prove oneself in combat?" Fandral demanded, unabashed.</p><p>"If proving oneself is done in vain, then yes," Sif said.</p><p>"No fair! You're all ganging up on me!" Fandral complained. He glanced at Loki then went to the weapons rack, drawing out a sword. "This looks right for you," he said, handing it over.</p><p>Loki took it, his hand brushing Fandral's, but he barely noticed, glancing over at Thor who was choosing his own sword. Loki tried not to notice the muscles in Thor's arms flex as he lifted it, swinging it experimentally.</p><p>"Don't swing it like that, you'll poke someone's eye out," Sif scolded him.</p><p>Thor frowned. "I'm not good at sword combat. Mjolnir is the only weapon I excel at."</p><p>Fandral grinned. "Let me show you how it's done, Odinson."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki mostly watched the others spar back and forth. He didn't mind. He was never great at swordplay anyway.</p><p>Hogun didn't join in. Neither did Volstagg really. It was mainly Thor, Sif and Fandral.</p><p>After losing (for what was probably the tenth time in a row) Fandral suggested Loki should have a turn. Most likely Fandral wanted a break so he could lick at his wounded pride but Thor agreed, calling Loki over.</p><p>Loki stepped forward, glancing at Thor warily before quickly looking away as if Thor were the sun and was afraid of being blinded.</p><p>"Here, Brother. I'll show you how to properly wield a sword," Thor offered. Loki rolled his eyes. He knew how to hold a sword. He had sparred before. But he nodded, wanting Thor to be happy and stood beside him.</p><p>Thor spread out his stance slightly and altered his grip on the sword and told him something about maneuvering the sword to get under his opponent's guard but Loki barely heard him. His only thought was on how close Thor was to him. The blond stood behind him, holding lightly at his wrists to guide Loki's hands to do the movement he was trying to teach Loki, his body pressed up against Loki's.</p><p>Loki was scared Thor would hear how fast his heart was pounding in his chest.</p><p>"Let us begin then?" Thor asked and Loki quickly nodded, throat too dry to speak as he moved gladly away from Thor while also silently mourning the loss of contact.</p><p>They stood apart for a moment before Fandral whistled to signal the beginning of the fight.</p><p>Thor lunged forward, swinging his sword at Loki's sword arm but Loki swiftly moved aside, Thor stumbling past and Loki smirked as he whacked the flat of his blade to Thor's ass making the blonde yelp.</p><p>Thor turned, his mouth open as Loki laughed. Loki missed the look in Thor's eyes however, terribly disguised that if anyone had been looking there would have been some rather strange questions to answer.</p><p>Fortunately, everyone was too busy laughing at Loki's wit as Thor lunged forward again.</p><p>Loki once again moved out of the way, but Thor turned quicker this time and swung wide. Loki couldn't stifle the gasp of pain as the sword cut his skin on his arm, slicing through the cloth.</p><p>Thor flinched back, realizing he'd injured Loki. Even though it was minor, guilt washed up in his expression. He started forward to check on his younger Brother. "Loki, are you alrigh—"</p><p>Loki suddenly grinned, mischief in his eyes as he lunged and slashed down.</p><p>Thor reeled back, his free hand going to his other arm where blood bloomed through his clothes.</p><p>"Now we're even," Loki remarked, smirking and looking rather pleased. He lifted his hand and made a 'come get me' gesture.</p><p>Thor grinned. "You asked for it."</p><p>This banter went on for a bit. Neither one managed to get in another blow. Despite Loki not being a practiced fighter, he was rather good and was able to keep Thor on his toes.</p><p>It all went downhill when Thor got under Loki's guard, sword connecting with Loki's and twisted.</p><p>Loki was forced to drop the sword or have his wrist broken.</p><p>Loki bent down to grab it but this time, Thor was quicker, snagging Loki around the waist and shoving him away from the sword. Loki staggered and fell, grabbing Thor's arm as he went. They both fell to the ground, Thor landing on top of Loki who coughed, the air going from his lungs.</p><p>Thor pushed himself up, hovering over Loki who looked up at him, green eyes bright.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Thor asked softly.</p><p>Loki stared at Thor's blue eyes full of concern for him. His heart swelled before shriveling just as quickly.</p><p>They were too close.</p><p>Loki scrambled out from under Thor, shoving his Brother aside in his hast as he stood, his legs shaky but no one seemed to notice.</p><p>"I have to admit," Fandral said with a grin, "that was a fun fight to watch."</p><p>"Only because you can't win one yourself," Sif teased.</p><p>Fandral rolled his eyes, giving Loki a smile. "Not bad, Silvertongue."</p><p>Loki blinked at the nickname. Usually it was only used as a mockery. But coming from Fandral it just sounded like a complimentary. It was strange...but it was a nice strange.</p><p>Loki looked at Thor who had stood, brushing himself off. He looked at Loki and smiled and Loki felt his insides melt.</p><p>Dammit.</p><p>"I must go. I have work to do. Assignments for Mother. I'll see you around," Loki said, ignoring Thor's disheartened expression.</p><p>"Will I see you at dinner?!" Thor called, but Loki didn't respond besides a hand wave, not looking back at them.</p><p>...</p><p>Loki shut the door to his chamber with a rather loud bang. He was usually so much more graceful than this. But now his steps were wobbly and uneven as he walked to his bed, collapsing onto it. His hands shook slightly as he undid his boots, tossing them aside and relaxing back on his bed, shutting his eyes.</p><p>Why?! Why did it have to be Thor?</p><p>He cursed the fates cruel sense of humor.</p><p>There was a knock at the door before it opened, Thor popping his head inside. "Loki? Brother?"</p><p>Loki sat up slowly. "Thor. What do I owe the pleasure?"</p><p>Thor smiled, taking that as permission to come in and shut the door lightly behind him. "I wanted to check if you were well," he said, walking over and sitting on the bed beside Loki. "You left in quite a hurry earlier."</p><p>Loki nodded. "Yes. As I said. Assignments. Work. You know how it is for me."</p><p>Thor looked at Loki curiously. "And yet, you're not doing any of it."</p><p>Loki grimaced. "I wanted to rest for a bit first," Loki lied.</p><p>"Loki," Thor sighed. "You have been avoiding me."</p><p>Loki froze. "I have not."</p><p>Thor gave Loki a look like 'really?'</p><p>Loki sighed. "I've been busy. Can you not understand that? Do you really think I'm avoiding you? I have no reason to."</p><p>He was lying through his teeth, but he couldn't let Thor find out the true reasons. He rather have Thor as his Brother than not have him at all. If he found out the truth, surely Thor would be disgusted. He'd tell Father and then the whole of Asgard would know what a freak Loki was for lusting after his own Brother.</p><p>"Can you not lie to me for once? Or even half truths. Just tell me what ails you so I can help you," Thor stated, insistently.</p><p>Loki groaned, wishing Thor hadn't put it like that. He knew exactly what Thor could do to 'help' him. But it wasn't something he'd ever admit. Not aloud to Thor of all people.</p><p>"Nothing ails me. You are looking far too deeply into this, Thor," Loki said dismissively. "I promise you, I am quite alright. If anything is bothering me then I will tell yo—"</p><p>"I'm sorry," Thor said and Loki frowned as the two words, wondering what on Asgard Thor was apologizing for when he felt lips being pressed to his own. His green eyes went wide.</p><p>Thor was kissing him!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>